megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Galleon
is a recurring enemy from the Mega Man ZX series. Description It is unknown where Galleons came from or who built them, but there is no denying their mass-produced status as well as their status as Mavericks. Throughout the Mega Man ZX series, Galleons seem to only follow the orders of higher, more powerful Mavericks. They're humanoid in basic appearance with purple-colored armored plating and appear to resemble a cross between a Pantheon and a Variant. Unlike previous mass-produced Mechaniloids, Galleons will not open fire upon the presence of an enemy unless someone is possessing a weapon on their person which can be indicated by the flashing line on their heads. If green, the Galleon will leave the player to their business but changes to red if one detects an armed person. Because Grey and Ashe always have weapons with them, Galleons will attack them without a second thought. List of Galleons Galleon Hunter is the basic model in the Galleon series, and the most prevalent type of Galleon. It is equipped with arm busters, and is a true allrounder suited to complex tasks. It's AI is highly advanced and is programmed to follow orders and complete its mission at any cost. Galleon Assault is a close quarters combat Galleon from Mega Man ZX Advent armed with a large blade. They have more endurance and are more aggressive than Galleon Hunters. Their attack range is very wide. Galleon Bazooka Galleon Bazooka, known as in Japan, attacks using its short range rocket launcher which can also fire heat seeking missiles. When there are no enemies around, it spends most of its time performing maintenance to its artillery. Galleon Burner appears from the windows of the Fire Site. It has a jet burner on each shoulder. When the fuel runs out, it will drop down and wait to recharge. It is outfitted with special heat shielding allowing it to withstand extreme temperatures. Galleon Diver rides an aqua cycle and receives compressed air from a pipe, allowing it to dive deep beneath the surface. If the pipe ruptures, the Galleon will succumb to water pressure and be destroyed. It can be found in Area F and Area J A Galleon Noggin Galleon Noggin, known as in Japan, is a Mechaniloid that was created by suspending the head of a Galleon in special liquid. There are two types of Galleon Noggins that differ in their liquid types. Galleon Rider is a Galleon from a motorcycle team. Because of their Pseudoroid DNA (most likely from Fistleo the Predatoroid), flames make them stronger and faster. But, few Galleons are skilled enough, and most lose control of their motorcycles. Galleon Shocker Galleon Shocker, known as in Japan, is a Galleon from Mega Man ZX Advent that has one weapon on each arm - an Anode and a Cathode, which it sticks into the ground to produce an intense electrical current. Its body is covered in a special electro-absorptive coating, making it resistant to electric attacks. Galleon Shroud uses a bunker for protection. It opens a hatch to fire its bazooka and fires its buster weapon from a gap in the bunker. If the Galleon inside is destroyed, the bunker is taken down with it. Galleon Sledder Galleon Sledder, known as in Japan, is a unit from Area L that has received training to handle its special features. They fire a bazooka from above and a buster from below. There are two jet engines attached to the sled. They reappear separated and without the sled in Mega Man ZX Advent as Galleon Bazooka and Galleon Spider, but the Galleon Bazooka uses homing missiles instead of explosives. The explosives have resemblance to Protectos that the blue ones will explode sideways and the red ones upwards, their explosives are smaller than Protectos. Galleon Spider appears in Mega Man ZX Advent and attacks hanging from ceilings and ledges. Their performance figures are similar to those of a Galleon Hunter. An attack to one of its grappling arms will quickly bring it down. Galleon Wing is a Galleon with a flight unit attached to its back. It can fly freely through the air while using its buster weapon to attack. Its frame is much lighter than a normal Galleon to aid in flight. Deluxe Galleon Wing Deluxe Galleon Wing is a modified Galleon Wing that was introduced in combat on the assault against Guardian HQ as sub-bosses. It has additional offensive functionality not found in the non-deluxe model such as nitro cans. They reappear in Area O. Trivia *The unnamed shark-like Mechaniloid airships used to attack the Raiders in Ashe's first mission from Mega Man ZX Advent contain a Galleon inside, which is visible when its jaws are released to hold a target. The Galleon's functions are unknown, but as it appears to be part of the airship, it can be assumed he controls the whole airship, or part of it, like the Pantheon Core. *In Mega Man ZX, if Vent or Aile traverse Area A in their human form, the Galleons and other mechaniloids in the area will not attack them. However, Vent/Aile will still take collision damage from them, leaving them no less hazardous. **However, in Mega Man ZX Advent, Galleons and all other enemies will attack Grey/Ashe, even in their human forms, as they both always carry weapons. Similar enemies *Lava Demon *Pantheon *Variant *Sniper Joe Category:Mega Man ZX enemies Category:Mega Man ZX Advent enemies